mlpfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Wątek forum:Dyskusja ogólna/@comment-91.123.218.36-20130805090017
Szanowni administratorowie i moteratowie czatu i inni (NCRGresiu,DJ mateooshka,Pimmeyvven Ruhtinas,Fretkoid,Skradacz,Vengir,Sudovia,Andragor,Ranixx,Wacom i inni ważni użytkownicy My Little Pony Wikii polskojęzycznej. Najpierw przestawię się wam kim jestem. Jestem dziewczyną i mama 12 lat też jestem brony jak i wy i kocham pony (znaczy się że nie jestem tutaj aby heitować wiki czy trolować to prosię waż nie mówcze coś takiego NP: (AAAA ATAK SPAMERÓW, ADMINIE RATUJ) po chcię coś ważnego wam powiedzieć to co by wam nawet może pomogło i też może zalogowanym normalnym użytkownikom :) Tej Wiki. Dobra już mówię o co mi chodzi dokładnie ;) Administratorowie czy wy nie zauważyliście że prawie wszystkie złe komentarze pisali użytkownicy anonimowie (nie zalogowani ) trolowali,spamerówali i inne takie rzeczy pisali brzydkie treści nie dozwolone to przynajmniej 18 lat jak tu wchodzą małe dzieci przynajmniej od 5 roku życia. To wszystko wżęłam bod uwagę i rozumiem czemu usieliście komentarze że wszystkich stron tej Wiki. I chciałam się spytać czy nie możecie znowu odblokować komentarze i zrobić coś takiego że tylko mogą komentować ZALOGOWANI UŻYTKOWNICY a nie ANONIMOWIE.Dokładnie chodzi mi oto czy możecie zrobić ten sam myk co ma na przykład interia.pl (interia.pl to jest podobna stronka jak WP,Onet ) interia.pl ma zablokowane komentarze dla anonimowych ludzi i tylko tam mogą pisać zalogowani . I to wam pomogło po zalogowani użytkownicy tak nie trolują Wiki (przynajmniej Ulga )jak anonimowie, Zalogowani Użytkownicy byli by zadowoleni że komentarze powrócili a anonimowie będą musieli założyć konto na MLP WIKI aby komentować i właśnie tu jest zasadzka nie będą chcieli sobie robić kont, bo nie będą marnować cennego czasu (wiem to po tak muj kolega posztepuje :) Jak na przykład jakiś anonimowy użytkownik będzie chciał komentować i naciśnie znaczek na ekranie komputera czy laptopa komentuj będzie coś takiego niestety nie jesteś zalogowany nie możesz komentować chcies dodać swój komentarz zalokuj się nie maż konta załóż je przez ple ple (Chyba wiece o co mi chodzi nie) pewnie się spytacie jak zalogowanymi można poradzić prawda jak oni zacną trolować? odpowiedź jest prosta rzópcze taki sam myk jak zrobiła sudovia ze użytkownikiem Ulgiem (znaczy się że jak znowu będą jakieś tam klocki w komentarzach to będziecie zablokowywać automatycznie teko użytkownika przez IP co każde elektryczne uzodzienie do internetu chyba ma NP: telefon< I INNE TAKIE UŻODZIENIA (użytkownik robi nowe konto i bach będzie taki gdzieś komunikat (niestety jesteś zablokowany tam za coś, każde nowe konto będzie automatycznie zablokowane dopóki nie minie blokada) I jak podoba wam się mój pomysł na komentarze bo jak tak to zropcze coś takiego :) AAA tylko ten pomysł jest na komentarze nie na forum ok bo ja nie bedę niestety mogła złożyć konta 1. jestem nie pełnoletnia mam dopiero 12 lat i nie mam E-mila. 2. Mama i Tata nawet nie wiedzą że tu wchodzie po myślą że to są jakieś strony dla dorosłych lub jakieś z wirusem. ( wam uwam to tej strony że nie ma żadnych wirusów) 3. niestety mama i tata nie wiedzą że jestem Brony bo mnie by ZABILI. To prosię waż zrópcze tak tylko z komentarzami ok :) eh pewnie spytaliście czemu ja jako Anonimowa użytkowniczka wam podaje taki pomysł i zdradzam anonimowych użytkowników tak ? Są kilka zasad czemu tak robię to więc bodam 1. chcę udowodnić zalogowanym użytkownikom że anonimowi użytkownicy też podtrawią być lojalni i mili że jak tu nie robię jakieś wkrętki dla was. 2.chcę pomagać MLP WIKI jak i wam też jestem brony jak i wy. 3.chcę udowodnić że też antyheiter nie jest fainyże to głupia strada czasu. 4 .lubię być tu uważam wiki jak mój własny ulubiony kucykowy dom) NAPRAWDĘ NIE JESTEM TU POTO ABY TROLOWAĆ ALE ABY TU POMÓC WAM I WIKI PS: Jak zauważyliście są tu spore błędy ortograficzne i inne nie robiłam teko specjalnie. Mam wadę mowy i też okazało się że nie słyże dobrze na 2 uszy ok 2 tygodni temu . no i jak ja mam tą wadę mowy i tak jak mówię no i ten słuch to źle piszę na przykład zamiast słyszeć literę s słyszę literę ć no i mam chorobę autyzm dziecięcy i takie tam coś jeść ie mało tego ma astmę i chore kosci (stawy ) naprawdę nie robiłam tych błędów ortograficzne specjalnie (nic nie miałam złego na myśli ) a i mówcze do mnie RainbowDashPL ok Papapa Anonimowa użytkowniczka MY Little Pony Polskojęzycznej Wiki RainbowDashPL